


Wake Up

by Silverdart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Dark, Dreams, Gen, Hate, Humans, Nightmares, Pokemon - Freeform, up - Freeform, wake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdart/pseuds/Silverdart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkrai's life has never been fair, he's always been hated, rejected, and feared. But what if all this time it was these things that made him the monster people see, and he finds morality questionable in the best of people?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

A.N. just a little one-shot I thought up in ten minutes while trying to get the creative juices flowing for another one of my stories. This is just some random view I thought Darkrai might have if he hated humans and saw only the bad side of them without any good. He pretty much has a lot of doubt, anger and downright loathing of people and other legendaries in this one. (I'll call it a he, because it sounded like a he in the movie. I am aware that Darkrai is actually genderless) Just a tiny, pointless one-shot for fun. :)

Disclaimer: Pokemon is NOT mine, all rights belong to Nintendo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is a nightmare really? I suppose it depends on the person, and just how I happen to be feeling that particular night. Some can be sinister, filled the horrible beasts crawling upwards from an endless abyss with clawed arms reaching out to drag you far from the world. Some can be filled with demons of the past and those that have yet to be made in the future.

Yet no matter the contents of the midnight visions, the result is always the same. Humans have such delicious screams after all. It fills my soul with joy at the knowledge that I can evoke such agony in others on a whim. Makes me feel powerful, like a god.

I am a god, a dark god.

When I look down on the face of sleeping men and women, peaceful in their tranquil fantasies, I feel nothing but anger, sorrow and most of all, envy.

Why should they be gifted to dream as they please, when I have to suffer through terror after excruciating terror in my own distorted mind every night? What gives them the right to be happy and rest for the day to come when I can barely find the strength to go on? The answer is as outlandish as the one who brought the human race onto this world.

Arceus.

It's HIS fault that they exist, after all he created them to live along side Pokémon, but what do they do? Enslave us, torture us, betray us, the list goes on and on. He was naïve enough to believe that shaping them from his own personality would be enough to quench their content thirst for harming others. When I look at the pitiful ants, it makes me question what that means about him.

When the old fool finally realized his folly and gave birth to me, we both thought that the dreams I brought down upon them would keep them in line. Beautiful, happy dreams for those who did justice in the world, agonizing, terrible nightmares for those who went against the will of the almighty one.

Did that stop them? No, of course it didn't.

They continued to steal, murder and soil everything around them in a greedy frenzy. When I established the links necessary to begin their dreams the instincts implanted in each and every mind ate away at my own until I could not take it anymore. I snapped and stopped giving any form of sleep to any creature on the earth that did not rightfully earn it.

Sensing my betrayal, Arceus had no choice other than to make her.

Cresselia is the ultimate representative of how spineless that haughty coward really is. Instead of facing his creations like a true father should to troublesome children, he created someone else to do it for him.

They love her, the humans.

I can tell by the way they look at her as she soars to their rescue without more than a moment's hesitation. She would rather harm another Pokémon, her brother, for the sake of sparing the cruel beings what they rightfully deserve. And as I phase into the shadows cast by a street lamp's light, she stays by them. Why? What does she see in them that I obviously do not?

As my rage grows, so does her security. It is becoming even harder to leave my refuge on New Moon Island, what with her own sanctuary so close by.

The other legendaries hate me for my actions, claiming that it is I who has the problem. That I am so blinded by disgust that I fail to see what makes humans strong.

Hah, as if they have anything I do not. The others seem to forget that I look into the souls of everyone I leech onto. In a way, I know a person better than they ever will due to the link. Humans cannot love, it is impossible in their nature.

Perhaps the reason they hate me so is that I know them for what they are.

I can't wait for the others to wake up and see the monstrosity mankind has always been. Can't wait to see their blubbering faces when they realize all this time, I was right.

So, what exactly is a nightmare? You never truly know until you wake up...


End file.
